We're Not In Arcadia Anymore
by Gta Fan since III
Summary: This is a continuation of Big Man on Campus. The road trip mentioned in the last chapter is starting to take shap. This another fish out of water story, except there are three people in a new environment.
1. Chapter 1

Tightening Up Loose Ends

Carlos wakes up laying down next to Chloe _So this is how it ends? I got a rep as The Big Man on Campus. I killed the purvey photography teacher. He was well known in the photography world, I wonder if they knew about his exploits. I showed a rich boy who the boss is, killed the town dealer, got the principal to kill himself. Most importantly I got me chica. She'll be down for life._ Chloe rolls over and wraps her arm Carlos, she opens her eyes and says "Hey Bea, get some sleep, you set yourself up for a big day." Carlos says "I'll try but I can't sleep." Chloe rolls on top of Carlos full awake. "Let me take care of that." Chloe says as she starts to slide down Carlos .

The next morning, Chloe runs up the stairs, through the closed door and jumps on to her bed knocking Carlos off and on to the flour. She gets off the bed and runs over to him and says "Are you Okay?' Chloe says examining Carlos. Carlos says "My chest hurts... Kiss it, make it feel better ." "You are such a jerk." Hey, I'm not the one who bounced the other one off the bed." Chloe buries her head into Carlos' chest. She kisses his chest. Chloe gets off of him and helps lift him from the flour. Chloe walks towards the door and opens it while still holding Carlos' hand. She turns and looks at Carlos. She stands there saliently looking deeply into his eyes. Carlos picking up on Chloe's silence asks "What's wrong baby?" "You don't think I'm with you because of..." Chloe pauses trying to get Carlos to think. He responds by saying "I saved you?" Chloe nods. "I don't think that at all. I could tell from when I bumped into you.." "When you helped me save Max from Asscott." Chloe says. "Then the diner, that was a little bit more than what most people do these days My last hole in your sinking ship of doubt is when I talked to you in the boy's dorm. You were on a mission, but you took time to talk to me."

At the parking lot by the beach. Chloe's truck pulls up next to the R.V. Carlos gets out of the truck, walks over to the R.V. and sees Nathan Prescott. Carlos up his shirt, grabs the Colt 1911 that was tucked into his waistband and says "Fuck you doing' here white boy!?1" Nathan turns around to face Carlos. He sees Carlos with the gun pointed at him. Nathan steps back and says "It wasn't me. It was all Jefferson. I can't fucking deal." Carlos says "Why don't you cry to your daddy white boy so he can get you shrink, or better yet why don't I blast you." "No, I need drugs." Nathan says while banging on the door with the bottom of his sneaker. Carlos cocks the pistol as Chloe walks over to Carlos. Nathan says "Oh fuck." Chloe says not even in your wildest dreams." Nathan says it was all Jeffer..." "Shut it, what are you here for?" Nathan says " I need drugs, you seen Frank?" Nathan bangs on the door. Carlos says we tell him?" Chloe laughs and says "Franks not selling drugs to anyone," Nathan says "What do you mean?" Carlos says "Somebody shot Frank and drove off. We were here and called it in. Since he was a loner and all he had was the dog and the R.V they just left it here." Chloe says My step Dad knows officer Berry and he got the keys. He wanted us to clean it up for him." Chloe pulls out the keys and walks closer to the R.V She puts the key in the lock while Nathan walks closer to her. Carlos pushes Nathan away with the gun. Chloe unlocks the Motor home and walks in. Nathan looks at Carlos for approval, Carlos nods and follows Nathan as he walks in. Chloe says "You can have everything but the weed." Nathan walks to the end of the motor home and garbs the drugs. He walks out with the drugs. Carlos says "By the way, If this shit ever gets out, I got enough on you and Jefferson to put you and your Dad behind bars for years." Nathan leaves the motor home and speeds off in a red pickup truck. "Man, fuck that guy." "Victoria already has. She'll do anything to get something." Chloe says. Carlos sees a confederate flag over the windows and pulls it down. He rolls it up and says "Can't have this hanging unless you want to get shot. We're going to need some Windex, curtains , new sheets because yeah. He had a dog. So the bad boy was an animal lover." Chloe says "He had some redeemable qualities."Carlos looks at Chloe laughs and says "Like what?" "He gave us his customer log book. He texted Max that we could party with him." Carlos says "Was this when you were looking for Rachel?" "How do you know about that?" You'd be surprised how loose lipped people are when they think the quiet Cholo won't say anything." Chloe franticly asks "S-S-S-So what do you know?" Carlos says "What does it really matter? All it is going to do is upset you. I know I'll never be as close to you as Rachel was." Chloe says "Carlos, there are a few things you should know." Carlos says You don't need to explain anything. You loved her..." "I did but she never returned my love. She liked me as a friend but she was more into guys. We never fucked, so don't believe what they say." Carlos says "I don't put a lot of stock in what comes out of the bitch ass mouths of these kids. They so wrapped up in the High school drama that they wouldn't know about real struggles." Chloe says "You do realize that you went to a school that was well known, very exclusive and prestiuogious." "More like pretentiounious." Chloe asks "So what is left to do." "We need to check the propane tank." Chloe says "So a trip to the Hardware store is in order." Carlos walks outside and to the back of the R.V, he turns the valve on the tank. "Good so this won't blow us up." Carlos disconnects the tank and places it in the back of the truck.

At Arcadia Hardware. Chloe's truck pulls into the parking lot. "So what do I do?" Carlos asks. Chloe turns looks at Carlos and says "I honestly don't have a clue. They're local so if I ask nicely..." A few minuets a middle age man walks out with Chloe and a propane tank. Carlos gets out of the truck and the man says "Boy, what the hell is wrong with you. Didn't your momma teach you any manors?" Carlos says "My Mother is dead sir." "Sorry son, let me take the old one.

At the parking lot where the R.V. is parked. Carlos puts the new tank into the R.V. As Carlos gets back into the truck, Chloe turns, and says" I know it was killing. You wanted to browse aisle six." Carlos grabs her face, pulls it towards him and kisses her passionately. They break and Carlos says "Given the choice between you and painting. Isn't it obvious?" Damm, I'm... I'm... You want to go somewhere a little more private?"Chloe says holding her hand over her chest. "Where were you thinking?" Chloe says "The light house." Carlos gets out of the truck and walks over to the driver side where Chloe is. He opens her door and lifts her and she clasps her hands around his neck. He locks and shuts her door then he runs up to the light house. Carlos kicks open the light house door. there is a bed three feet from the door. Carlos puts Chloe down on the bed. He lays down next her, rolls over onto her, props her back up with his left arm and strokes her hair with his right hand as he kisses her. She lays back down and rolls them over. She leans up on top of Carlos. She looks into his eyes and says "So you know I'm into you, but are you into me? Carlos says "I never want to let go of you. You are the only one, the only person who knows me, knows what it is like to be me, who understands me, who I can trust. If that is not love then I don't know what love is. If that's not -..." Chloe puts a finger to his lips and says "Shss, I think we are going to enjoy this."

Chloe lays on Carlos, looks at the ceiling and says " Carlos that was... I can't begin to try to describe that." Carlos says "That bad huh?" She tries to playfully slap him but is to limp. They lay there in salience. "Carlos be honest with me." "Always, what is it?" "I' not trying to be rude, but what do you have planned in your future ?" Carlos reaches down and begins to message her shoulders and says "I'm good at school. I have a three point oh G.P.A. I plan to go to college, so, since you asked me, what do you have planned?'" Carlos asks. Chloe says "Well my grades in Black Hell sucked but, I had a three point five G.P.A in high school." So where were you thinking of going?" Carlos ask. "I was thinking and applied to Bay college," Carlos' phone vibrates, Chloe feels it and adjusts herself so Carlos can answer it. Carlos pulls his phone out and says "It's my Parole officer, can I put it on speaker?" Chloe nods. Carlos answers the phone. Hello." "Mr. Lopez." "Yes?" "Mr. Lopez, the head security officer of your school sent me a glowing email. Congratulations on saving a fellow student."Thank you sir." "He also said that you are keeping his daughter out of trouble. I think that you are showing great improvement and that we are lowering your level of parole. Don't fuck it up." the officer hangs the phone up. Chloe grabs Carlos' phone and shoves it down her shirt. "Now you only have me to report to." Carlos says "Ma'am, yes ma'am." Chloe tries to get up, but Carlos pulls her back down. He tries to grab his phone but grabs her breast. Chloe says "Well. this is an interesting predicament." Carlos says "I can be like this all day."

At Chloe's house, Carlos and Chloe walk into the hall way. Joyce is in the kitchen and turns. Joyce says "Hi Dear, Chloe." Chloe looks over at Carlos and playfully slaps him while saying "MOM!" Joyce says "David wanted to see you Carlos. he is in the garage." Carlos walks over to the door and knocks on it. David yells "Yeah?" "It's Carlos, Joyce said you wanted to see me." The door clicks and opens. David stands menacingly at the door. Carlos walks into the garage. David sees Chloe and Joyce and smiles at them. David slowly closes the door and turns to look at Carlos. David says "Sit" as he pulls a stool. Carlos pulls the stool out from under the workbench and sits down while David sits on the stool that he pulled over. David says "I got an email from your parole officer. Son I told him the truth..." David, I got a call from him. They lowered my parole. He also told me about saving Kate..." David says "Do you know what would have happened to me if she had hit the ground?" "I think it's best if we didn't. You also said I was keeping your daughter out of trouble." David says "Yes, I did, you want to make a liar out of me?" Carlos immediately says "No sir." "Just call me David." Carlos says "No David, I never want to make a liar out of you." David leans back on his stool and says "You can go now." Carlos gets up and walks into the Parlor as David goes back to working on the brakes on his workbench. Carlos walks into the dining area and sees Joyce and Chloe sitting at the table. Joyce says "Carlos, sit we need to talk." Carlos sits at the table. Joyce says "So what is this I hear about you going on a road trip to California?" Carlos says "Yes Ma'am, that true." "And what were you thinking of doing while you were out there?" Chloe says "It's just a -..." "I asked Carlos." Carlos says "I was planning on going to Sana Monica beach. A friend of mine has a house there and we can stay there." "How do you plan to get there?" "We would take my car. We would stop at motels to sleep." "Who else were you thinking of going with?" Chloe say "We were thinking of possibly extending the invitation to Max and Warren." Joyce looks at Chloe and says "They are good kids. You can go, but only if Max and Warren's parents say it is ok." "Thanks Mom." Chloe says as she gets up from the table and hugs Joyce. Carlos says "What about David?' Joyce says "You're his favorite person right now so, I don't think that will take much convincing on my part."

 **Author's Note;** So we start a new chapter in the lives of Carlos, Chloe Max and Warren. Yeah they are here to and are going on this wonderful crazy ass road trip. Sorry if you did not enjoy the fluff in this chapter. I don't know if there will be any more, but I wouldn't keep it totally out of mind. See you again soon and Happy Holidays


	2. Not all Men Are Terrible

"Not all men are terrible."

 **Important** This story has some deep material. This chapter has Max and Chloe working through Max's pain. You have been warned. Also I do understand that it is not always like this and can take years or never happen for a person to regain trust.

Max's phone alarm chimes, max rolls over and goes to pick the phone but she can't grip the phone and it falls on her chest. F _uck Max, get a grip. Well it is the morning, let me turn this dreaded noise off_. "What to do today? World domination!" Max chuckles to herself. She walks over to her closet and picks out a black t shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She throws on the shirt and jeans. "Where are my shoes?" Max gets on the floor of her dorm room and reaches under her bed. She slides her arm and hits a pair gray Nike sneakers. "Not what I was looking for, but these will do." Max phone chimes. _Who the hell is that?_ Max looks at her phone she unlocks it and looks at her text messages. There is one from Chloe

 **Chloe** Hey, how are you feeling?

 _How are you feeling? Chloe what the hell are you talking about? I need to call her._

Max types away in her messenger

 **Max** Can you talk now?

Chloe instantly responds by calling. Max answers. "Hello." Chloe says "Hey, how are you, you feeling ok?" Max says "Yeah, how are you?" Chloe says "Good, can Carlos and I talk to you?" Max"Yeah, come on over both of you. Bye, see you soon." Max hangs the phone up. Max walks over and sits at her computer. She turns the laptop on and logs onto Facebook. There is a message from Nathan Prescott.

 **Nathan** **Max, if you are reading this I am extremely sorry about what happened and never wanted to hurt anyone. I am in hiding from him.**

 _What in the hell is he talking about._ Maxleans back in her chair and starts to think. She flashes back to the junk yard.

-—- Chloe and Max run into the junk yard and run where Rachel is buried. The next moment she is in the barn. There is a camera and a light in front of her, she is strapped to a chair. Chloe and Carlos run in. Max is transported into a house where she is laying on a couch. Carlos is over Max. Carlos says "She's going to be okay."

\- There is a knock at the door that takes Max out of her thoughts. Max gets up from her chair and opens the door to see Chloe and Carlos standing in the hallway. Max grabs Chloe and pulls her into the room, she says "Fuck you, get the fuck out of here!" and slams the door. She throws Chloe on the bed and sits on the chair in front of the laptop. Chloe says "Max, what the fuck is going on?" "He hurt me Chloe. He saw me in the junk yard with you. He took picture of me strapped to a chair and then he did worse to me in some house! He violated me Chloe." Max says with conviction. Chloe gets up from the bed and says "Max you are horribly mistaken. Carlos saved, I was with him when we saved you in that barn. Carlos shot Mark Jefferson, you thanked Carlos for saving you. Is anything jogging your memory?" Chloe asks. Max leans back in her chair with her head cocked up.

-Max is strapped to a chair with a light and a camera in front of her. Mark Jefferson walks behind the camera and says "Oh, looks like the star is almost ready for another photo shoot." Mark walks over to a table that is behind the light that is front of her. "This will help you relax, since you're so uptight." Mark say as he grabs a syringe. He walks over to Max and says "I think you are hyper because you have a crush on me." "FUCK YOU!" "Oh Max, I find that flattering. You may get the pleasure." Mark pricks Max with the syringe. Max starts to nod off as Mark walks behind the camera. Chloe and Carlos walk in. Mark says"Nathan,I told you. NEVER bother me while I am photographing the subjects." Max's eyes go dark. Chloe yells "MAX." Carlos says "Don't worry Mr. Jefferson, after this I'll be an everyday hero." There are two gunshots.

\- Chloe says "Max, before Carlos shot him..." "He said after this I'll be an everyday hero. Holy shit I owe him the biggest apology." Chloe says "You got that right sista. Oh and Max." "Yes?" "Not all men are terrible." Chloe walks over to the door, opens it and peaks her head out. Victoria Chase pushes Carlos down the hall. She see Chloe and says "Hey trailer trash, keep your gang banging grease ball boyfriend away from me!" Chloe runs down the hall towards Victoria, but Carlos holds her back. Victorian runs into her room and slams the door behind her. Chloe yells "INSULT MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN AND You'll BE EATIN' THROUGH A STRAW." Chloe grabs Carlos' hand and walks back to Max's room.

Max gets up from her chair and shuts the behind Chloe and Carlos as they walk in. Chloe sits down on the bed, Max walks back to the chair while Carlos is standing by the door. "Sit down Carlos, I have something I must... need to say to you." Chloe pats a spot on the bed next her. Carlos sits on the bed. Max starts "Carlos, I'm sorry and I..." Carlos says" I accept your apology. I know it's a hard thing to wrap your around." Chloe looks at Carlos and says "When did you know?" "When he had that lecture about framing people in dark corners." Max and Chloe in unison "What the fuck?" "That's what I said, it was my first my day." Max asks "So why'd you shoot him?" Carlos says "I can't stand people like that. Have a sense of power and people like then. Then they take advantage of people. I had to shoot the ass. Jefferson didn't know what he had coming." Chloe "So why did Vicky yell at you?" "She a racist. I was just standing in the hallway." Carlos says. There is a brief pause. Then Max asks "So why are you guys here?" Chloe says "Well, um..." She looks at Carlos and he says "Chloe wanted to invite you on a road trip, we're going to Santa Monica Beach." Chloe says "I understand if you…" "I'll go. Can I bring Warren?" Carlos and Max look at Chloe. She says "Ok, just one thing. You need Mama and Papa C's approval." Max says "I can get that." Carlos says "Yeah that Goes for Warren also." Chloe looks at Carlos with hesitation. _Why does she keep looking so angry when I mention Warren? What did he do, dose she just not like him? I have to ask her before she leaves, privately though. Carlos might not realize that she has some distain for Warren."_ Chloe and Carlos get up from the bed and he says "See you around Max." Chloe says "Yeah, we'll be seeing you." "Chloe, can I talk to you," she looks at Carlos who turned around when Max said Chloe. "Privately?" Chloe says "Sure Max." Chloe hands Carlos the key to her truck and says " You don't mind?" "Not at all." Carlos says. Carlos walks out of the room and tries to shut the door behind him but Chloe holds the door open and keeps her head in the hallway. Carlos looks back. Chloe says "If that privileged bigoted bitch says anything I want to know." Carlos turns back around and walks out of the dormitory. Chloe walks back in and shuts the door, she sits on the bed as Max looks at her hard. "You wanted me here, so what's up dude?" Chloe says. Max says "What's between you and Warren?" _Don't give me any smart ass answers._ Chloe says "Max, he's hella over protective of you. To the point where he'd probably beat the shit out of any guy who says hi to you. I know Carlos is protective, so if you really love Warren, I guess I have to get used to him being around." Max says "Damn, Chloe I wasn't expecting that. I do love Warren so if you..." Chloe interrupts by saying "Say no more, bring him along."

 **Author's note;** Sorry it took me so long to wrtie a new chapter to this, but I did want to see through Max's perspective, so I went back and played Life is Strange for a little bit. This is what I could come up with. Next chappter will be in Warren's perspective.


	3. I'm a grown man

We're Not in Arcadia Anymore

"I'm a grown man."

In Warren's room, Warren jumps up from the bed and looks at his alarm clock. "Damn, four thirty a little late to star gaze. Guess I got to wait until I gaze at another star." Warren looks at a photo of him and Max on his phone. He sits on the bed then lays down and falls asleep. At eight o'clock he wakes up and heads out of his room. He sees Trevor skate through the hall. Warren walks out the door to the dormitory.

Outside in the court yard, Warren stands starring at Max's window. Zach and Logan walk by. Zach says" And now the dweeb of the century." Carlos walks up and looks at the two jocks. The two jocks look at Carlos. Carlos says"What do you two want." Logan says "Nothing. Come on Zach, I think we should go." They both leave in a hurry. Carlos walks up closer to Warren and says "Eh, homie. What you up to?" "Star gazing...uh..." Warren says Carlos smirks and says "I know what you're doing. You acting like a stalker mang. She already your girl." Warren blushes and looks at Carlos. "You shy as hell man. Look man, she love you. Any way Chloe said that Max wants you to come with us on a road trip. So homie what you up today?" Warren looks at Carlos and says "We got Science at one." "Any thing else?" "No." Carlos says "Hey turn around real quick." Warren turns around as Max walks up and says "Hey Carlos." Max kisses Warren and says "Hey, I'd like to hang with you guys but I need to get to ." "Órale, see you in science." Carlos says. Max walks of as Warren turns around and says "So you think she knows…" "Nah, but look mang you doing anything or can we take a ride?" "Okay."

The two boys walk into the parking lot. "Hop in Homes. We cruise for a bit." Warren gets into Carlos' Buick regale and looks around in the car." Carlos gets in and says "What mang you act like you never be in a led sled." Warren says "Nah, it's changed a little." "Yeah I cleaned the interior, it was getting dirty." The car pulls out of school parking lot.

On the street, the car just cruises staying a few miles below the speed limit. _What else is going on. Carlos is cool and all, but..._ Carlos says "So mang, thous white boys fucking wit you?" "No man, they just..." "They talk a lot of shit man. Well at least they know you're hanging wit me." Warren says"Why are they so afraid of you?" Carlos looks at Warren. Warren says "So what are we doing?" "I want to talk to you man. You want to get some food?" "Yeah." The car pulls into a Wendy's Drivethru. Carlos orders the m food, they get the food and pull into a parking spot. "So your a smart guy, you can probably guess what my intentions are." Warren looks at Carlos and says "No." "Well, look mang Tú personas buena..." "What dose that mean?" Warren interjects. "It means you good people man. Look mang, I want to help you. Look I am not doing this to boast my ego. Look Chloe isn't the biggest fan of you, but she don't know you like I do mang, first thing mang you stop actin' like a stalker." "How man, I don't even know I am doing it." "Instead of watching and peepin' at her through her window, text or better yet call her. So you you need to let your parents know your going with us?" "No I'm a grown ass man." Warren says. Carlos laughs and says "Now your gettin' it!" "So how did you get smooth)?" "I'm a Cholo mang, if there are two things we know it's how to party and hynas. We should head back mang."

The car drives down the road and passes a parked Oregon state trooper police car. The trooper starts and throws the siren on. Carlos slows the car down and says "Don't get scared and act white, oh wait." The regale pulls to side of the road and stops. The state trooper walks up to the car and says "License registration and proof of insurance." Carlos gives the officer his license and an insurance card and says "My registrar on is in my glovebox." "Get it." Carlos slowly opens th glove box and pulls out the registration. He hands it to the officer. The officer snatches the document and walks furiously to his patrol cruiser. _This is takkeing to long. What the fuck have you gotten us into._ five minutes the officer walks back to the car and hands the paper work back to Carlos and says "Have a nice day boys." Carlos says "You to officer."

At Black well, Carlos pulls into the parking spot next to Warren's car. Carlos says "You acting older mang." "I'm a grown ass man!" Warren says in reply." "You got now." The men walk onto the court yard. Max, who is sitting on the grass says "Hey Warren." Warren looks at Carlos who replies "Eh go for it. You don't need my approval. Get in where you fit it." Warren walks over and sits next to Max "So Carlos tell you, about our trip?" "Yeah, I'll go, if you'll have me" _Thanks_ _Carlos_.

 _Authors note;_ So Warren is learning how to be cool from the guy who people are afraid of. It happens


	4. The Brotherhood of Justice

We're not in Arcadia anymore

The Brotherhood of Justice.

Chloe wakes up and looks at her phone. _A picture of max, wonder how Carlos feels?_ She walks over to the window sits in and starts smoking weed, she lights the joint, brings it to her lips and inhales. _Carlos can say all he wants the spring breeze feels great. I just can't believe all the shit he went through and yet he didn't run._ Chloe snubs out the joint and gets dressed in her boots, ripped jeans, tank top and her leather jacket. _Where is my beanie?_ Chloe reaches in her jeans pocket and pulls out her beanie. _What is digging into my leg through my pocket?"_ Chloe reaches into her other pocket and pulls out a set of keys.

Chloe walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Joyce walks up to Chloe and says "Good morning. Just give me a few minutes why don't you go sit at the table." Chloe walks over to the table in the next room and looks at the T.V. The movie "The Brotherhood of Justice" is on _Was David watching this? Trying to figure out Carlos?_ Chloe looks at the open door to the garage Joyce walks in front of her and places the plate of eggs on the table. "Thanks mom." "You're welcome darlin'." Joyce replies. Chloe finishes her food and places the plate in the sink. Carlos walks in with a tool box and Max following behind him. Chloe turns to her left and sees Carlos. "Hey babe." Carlos says putting his tool box down, hugging and kissing Chloe. He breaks away from Chloe and says "Look who I found hanging around." Max walks forward. "Holy shit Max came out of her room." "Chloe." Joyce says. "Sorry mom." "Well I got to go. I'll catch up wit chu later." Carlos walks into to the living room and through the door to the garage. "As much as I'd like the help, why don't you go entertain your guest in your room Chloe."

Chloe and Max walk up the stairs and up to Chloe's room. Max stops at the door. "Go ahead in Max, your my guest." Chloe opens the door and Max walks in. Chloe follows her in and shuts the door behind them. Max sits on Chloe's bed. Chloe still standing at the door asks "Your acting kind of strange. You seem quiet, you ok?" Max looks up at Chloe and says "Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind and something happened on the way over here." "What!?" "Carlos was driving normally and then we were pulled over by the police. They started yelling at him, he was calm while I just froze. I was…" "Taken off guard?" "Yea, does that happen with you and why?" Chloe walks over to a chair in front of her desk and sits. Chloe says "Easy question first. It never happened with me in the car. He warned me that this would happen. We live in a hick town and the police are some of the worst offenders of race relations. It's real apparent that he's a cholo..." "What's a cholo?" "Carlos." "Yeah that helps." Max says as both girls laugh. Chloe turns around and starts typing. Max walks closer and looks at Chloe's computer screen."These are cholos." Max says "They look like gangsters. But Carlos isn't like them." "No, but these are the people he is associated with." "I just feel so bad for him." Max says. "Why?" Chloe says "This is something he's been through all his life. I'm just glad he and the step douche are in good. That man gives most people hell." Max says" You fell for him,and I thought you were done with men." Chloe says "I was until..." "Carlos came along?" Max asks sarcastically. "Yeah, as corny as that sounds. Y'know we find love with some people we thought we wouldn't even know. You have room to talk you love Warren." Chloe says while laughing as she delivers the last line. Max says "he's nice, I like him. He tries to be cool." "Tries is an understatement." Chloe says. "Hey they all can't be 'cholos'." Max says. There is a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Chloe asks. "Usted sabe quién es." Chloe walks do the door and stands in the door way while Carlos says "Chu ladies want to cruise. David and I just fixed el coche and wants me to take it for a spin." "Wait my step füher gave you the keys to his car!?" Chloe says in surprise. "Sí, so you two want to cruise?" "Hell yeah. Chloe says "Come on Max." The three walk down the stairs David is sitting on the couch watching T.V. Carlos walks next to David and says "David, here's mi keys, case you need to take ride." Carlos says while handing David his car keys. "Gracias." "Danada y sú pronunciation es muy bueno." Carlos says.

In David's car. Chloe says "So what did you guys do?" "Basic maintenance, breaks, oil change, lights, new belts a fall that kind of stuff." Carlos says, he adjusts the mirror and looks at Max. Chloe says "So you talk to Warren recently?" "Yea, he cool. He can be laid back, give him time hyna." Chloe slaps Carlos on the leg. "Eh, watchit this is David's car and I don't want to have a scratch on it." "How rebellious of you." Chloe says.

The car pulls into an empty drive-In movie theater. They sit at a picnic table. Carlos pops the trunk of the car and pulls out a cooler. "Complements of Joyce." Carlos says. _Holy shit, David, Joyce and him had to his whole thing planned. What next, he going to propose?_ Some time later Chloe walks out of a port-a-potty and sees Max laughing with Carlos. She hears Carlos say "Excuse me officer, do you know who David Madson is? Oh you don't this is his car, just ask officer Berry. Cops are people to, they don't like being lied to or have you thinking they are dumb. I ain't a huge fan of police but if you act shot they won't fuck wit you." Max says "How'd you get David to like you?" Chloe walks up to the sits next to Carlos grabs his arm puts around her looks into Carlos' eyes and says "Yeah, how did my Stepdictator come to like you?" "I think it was either Joyce putin' in a good word for me or after Kate, no offense Max." "So I need to save a life to be on his good side?" Chloe says "You already did. You saved mine." Max says. "That was actually Carlos." Chloe says. Carlos "Nah, I just popped a creepy teacher." "Who Max was fond of!" Chloe says. "Hey, I just liked his photographs, well, some of them." max says. Carlos says "I have to hit the port, so I'll leave ya two to it." Carlos walks over to the port-a-potty. Chloe says "So, someone's a little more trusting of Carlos." "I feel so horrible for ever misjudging him and you. I'm sorry and you were right." "I didn't hear you." Chloe says jokingly. Max looks at Chloe intensely and says "You're a jerk." Carlos walks out and over to the park bench as a red pick up truck speeds into the theater. Carlos says "Stay back, it's Nathan!" Nathan jumps out of the truck and runs up to Carlos. Nathan yells "You got to help me. YOU GOT TO HELP, IT's VICTORIA SHES ODING." "You got a blanket?" "Yeah." "Lay it on the ground." Nathan runs over to his truck, opens his door and unravels a blanket on the ground. Carlos opens the passenger side door and Victoria almost falls onto the ground but Carlos catches her. He carries her to to the blanket and places her down on it. "I have a needle of adrenaline loaded up." "Get it." Nathan grabs a black bag, hands it to Carlos. Carlos takes the needle and sticks Victoria in the chest. Her eyes open and she gasps, her eyes open wide. Carlos removes the the needle. Carlos gets up. Victoria reaches out and grabs Carlos he pulls her up. Victoria looks at Carlos. They stand in silence Carlos says "Your welcome." Carlos walks over to the cooler and starts packing up. Chloe yells "HE JUST SAVED BOTH YOUR ASSES AND YALL SAY NOTHING." Nathan walks over and slips money into Carlos' pocket. Victoria walks over to and gets in the truck. Nathan says "thank you." and gets in the truck and they drive off." Max and Chloe walk over to the car. "Get in ladies." Carlos get in the Ford after shutting the trunk. Chloe looks over at him. _Why would they do that?_ Carlos says "I know what your thinking. They racist white folks who think I belong to them."


	5. Prom

Prom

Carlos calls Chloe. "Hey Carlos, what's up?" Carlos says "Hey, can you meet me by the light house? I have something you need to see. My keys are by your computer." "You took my beast!?" Chloe says in aggravation. "Hey, get here so you kill me." Chloe hangs up. _Wow not even a good bye shit she is pissed._ Forty _-five_ minuets later Chloe comes running up and nearly knocks Carlos over. Carlos grabs her a forces her into a hug so she can see the wooden board the Carlos has sprayed 'Will you go to prom with me?' In blue red and green. Chloe says with tears in her eyes "OH MY GOD, YES." "Sorry I took your truck, but I didn't just want to ask'you."

Six months have gone by and it's the day of their prom. Warren had asked Max in a subtle way of asking if she would to go. She said yes. But what she hadn't know was that Chloe was going to be there with Carlos and that he had made plans to cruise to Two whales. Carlos is sitting on his bed when he gets a call from Henrique. Carlos answers the phone. "Hello." "Eh, long time no contact from our top dog up north." "Yo mang, I been busy." "Yeah and Chu been getin' busy. All da bullshit a side mí tio José lives around there. I texted you his address, tool up there and he'll hook yo ass up right carnal. Consider it a treat from the homies down south.

Carlos drives his car up to the house. He gets out and knocks on the door. A skinny latino man in his late forties answers the door. The man steps back and says "Chu must be Carlos. Come in Mang." Carlos follows the man into the house. "The fuck you wearing!? The suspenders are a nice touch, but mang, where's you pride.¡ Tú necessito mirar suaveicito por sú chica! The two walk into the man's bedroom where he hands Carlos a blue suit bag, fedora, gold chain and spats. "Put that on for size." José says. Carlos walks out with the suit on. "Now you look good. One more thing." The man pulls out a gold cross and puts it around Carlos' neck. "So what's your carriage?" "My '89 Buick Reagle." "No mang. Gim'me yo keys." Carlos hands the man his keys as they walk out to the garage. The man opens the garage door to reveal a metallic blue '49 Mercury. Carlos looks at José. "Look mang, Fuck them racist white boys, you'll have all their dates hanging 'round Chu." "Not me mang. Chloe Price is my Womang." "Joyce's daughter?" Carlos nods "No shit. Have fun mang. Get the car back to me when you can."

Carlos pulls the car up to the Price house. He walks up to the door and knocks on the door with a blue coresage in his hand there is a blue rose in his lapel. David opens the door and is taken back by Carlos. "Come on in." Carlos walks into the house and David looks at the car. Carlos turns around and says "Yo mang, you like mí forty-nine." "Where'd you get that car?" "Mí homeboy's uncle let me borrow it." "Well, Chloe's doing her makeup or somthin' you know how girls are." "Who are you talking to?" Joyce says. The two men walk into the kitchen. Joyce turns around . "Well, don't you look spiffy. So you do know the plan and Warren does to?" "Yes Mrs. Price." "Hun, jus call me Joyce." "Sorry, hard habit to break." Carlos says. Chloe walks down the stairs wearing a light aqua dress, fish net stocking and matching high heels. She says "So how do I... Oh wow Carlos you look amazeballs." "This is for you." Carlos says as he slides the coresage onto Chloe's wrist. Joyce takes a picture of them together.

Outside by the '49 Mercury, Chloe and Carlos stand in front of the car holding each other while Joyce takes a picture, she finishes and puts the camera away. "See you kids later." Joyce says. Carlos opens the passenger side door for Chloe. She gets in and Carlos shuts the door for him. As Carlos walks up to the car door, Chloe pulls the door lock up and Carlos gets in.

As they drive down the road. Chloe says "This has been one hella crazy year." "You can say that again." "Do you miss Cali?" "Yeah, I mis mí abulous, the homies, and that. But you're worth it."

They pull into the parking lot. Carlos parks the, he walks over to help Chloe out of the car. "Oh shit." "What?" "I left something in my dorm. You want to come with me?" Chloe starts walking toward the dorms.

Inside Carlos' dorm, Chloe walks into the dark room. Carlos flips the light switch as Max yells surprise, hugs her and hands her a price of paper. Carlos daps Warren and says "thanks mang." "Holy shit, how long have you known you brat!?" Chloe asks. "Not long." Max replies. Chloe looks over at Carlos and says "How long did you know?" Carlos pulls out a pocket watch and says "Three hours."

The group walk into the gym. Carlos walks over to the D.J. Hands him a five and his phone. "Oh Honey" by Delegation plays and everyone gets off the dance flour as Carlos walks over to Chloe and reaches his hand out. Chloe looks over and grabs his hand as they make their way to the dance flour. Max walks up and snaps a picture as both of them look in the direction of the camera. They resume dancing. After the song ends, the whole gym cheers. Katie walks up to the both of them and says "May I dance with Carlos?" Chloe says "Sure." Carlos and Kate start dancing, she says "I know things between us are a little strange, but I never got a chance to thank you properly." "Don't mention it Kate. Just be you and don't let anyone make you feel like you don't belong."

After three hours the group stands outside of the gym as Kate leave with Evan. Carlos says to Max Glad to see Kate with someone. Who is that?" "His name is Evan, he can be pretentious, but he sure is good to her." Warren says "I'm hungry, what about you guys?" "Like the wolf." "Yeah, I could eat." Max says. "We'll cruise on up to Two Whales in my car." They walk up to the car. Carlos opens the door and pulls the set up so Warren and Max can sit in the back. The get in, Carlos puts the seat back as Nathan and Victoria walk up to Carlos. He turns around and leans up against the Mercury. Nathan says. "Victoria wanted to say..." "I'm sorry I treated you like shit the past semester and I wanted to thank you for saving my life, the other day and when you told me about Jefferson. Max warned me about Nathan and I wanted to go to Mark, I mean Mr. Jefferson. How'd you know?" "I been around so much scum that Chu'know who's who and what dey wanna do." "Well, thanks again." "Yeah thanks." Nathan says as the both walk away. Carlos gets in, starts the car and puts his arm around Chloe. They drive up to Two Whales and They park. The group get out of the car. Warren walks up to the door and holds it for Chloe and Max and says "M'lady." as Max walks in. "Hold on to that one." Max says as they are greets by Joyce who says. "Like mother, like daughter." Chloe's jaw drops as the group is escorted to a table with a red linen Table cloth and candles.

 **Authour's note** : So, I know some of the proms around me were last weakend, but I was busy with the other story last week. In the U.S.A high school prom is a big deal. I did want to go to mine in a zoot suit, instead I had a tux with a pink vest and a white fedora with a red feather. My mother had rented me, my friend and his date a private limo. When we got there everyon who had treated me and hiim like dirt was wanting to be our best friend. That's why Nathan and Victoria are being nice to Carlos, because at the ened of Highschool most people are done with the drama. Stay tuned for the next instalment.


	6. The Trip Begins

The trip begins.

Chloe wakes up. She looks out her window to see Carlos getting out of his Buick. She grabs her phone and sees a picture of Carlos in the zoot suit. _About time he finally made it on my phone. A zoot suit though, I guess this guy has a style all his own. At Least Icky Vicky and Ascott talked to him this time, but about what I wonder?"_ A knock on the door brings her out of thought. Chloe gets up and opens the door to see Carlos. "So Chu ready." Carlos says as he follows her into the room. "I'm packed but I need to get dressed." "Glad Chu didn't say wake and bake..." "Hey that was a while ago!" "And day say people don't change. Oh they towed the dealer's R V so I hope the Reagle is ok for you and the rest." "That sucks. The regale is nice." "We can stay in motels, I'll spring for two rooms." "Damn Carlos!" "Hey what's a good boyfriend to do?" "Shit Carlos I love you." "Hey, I know." Joyce yells "Breakfast!" From down stairs. Carlos says "Sounds like our cue." "Can you stall?" "Cheah." Carlos walks out of the door and down the stairs. _That boy, life throws him a curve ball after curve ball and yet he just motors through it._ Chloe walks into her closet pulls out a white half tank and a pair of kaki pants. She puts the Clothes on and runs down the stairs. She walks up to the seat next to Carlos and he looks her up and down. "So you like them?" Carlos says as Joyce walks into the dinning room and places a plate down I front of Carlos, he gets up and pulls the chair out for Chloe. She sits down and Carlos sits next to her. They both eat.

Carlos and Chloe get into Carlos' car. While on the road to Blackwell Carlos says "So, you like dressing like that?" "I did it for you, what do you think?" "Chloe, you looked better when you dressed more like you." "Shit Carlos..." "It's okay, just know that you implying a stereotype." "Oh shit. I didn't..." "It's fine you can dress like that here but change as soon as we get to L.A." "So you really liked when I dressed like a punk?" "Chloe, it ain't the clothes that attracted me to ya. It was the eyes and then your 'I don't give a fuck personality.'" "Carlos, damn. Joyce tried to tell me that guys won't like me if I dress like that." Then those aren't the kinda guys you want to be around. Don't Joyce know you like girls and guys?" "This was before... she met David." "You and him still at odd with each other?" "Not as much as before. You're a good influence on him. So how'd you meet your friend in Santa Monica?" "Me and a few other homies went there."

At Blackwell Warren sits on a bench while the Buick regale pulls up. Chloe rolls her window down and says "Where's Max?" Chloe says. Carlos pops the trunk as Warren walks up to the car. "She's in her room." Chloe opens the door and walks to the girls dorm.

Chloe reaches the main corridor to the dorm and walks down the hallway and sees Max's door closed. Chloe runs into the door to see Max sitting on her bed next to a suit case. "I knew that you would have done that." Max says with a smirk. "So you ready to go?" "Yeah, sorry I don't meet the chola dress code." Max pulls the suit case and a guitar.

They walk to the car and Chloe helps max load her gear into the trunk. They get into the car.

 **Author's Note so this is where I leave you. So I hope you guys like how the most challenged character is the most responsible. That's how it is in my life. Hope you guys like this. Unfortunately it is winding down. Sorry this was posted late**


	7. Welcome To LA

Welcome to L.A.

Max wakes up to see the bed next to her empty. _I guess Chloe and Carlos went out somewhere._ Max rolls over in bed and almost falls off the bed Max yells "Warren… Warren… Warren…" _Looks like I'm alone._ Maxwalksoutside _._ Max walks outside and sees Carlos sitting on the hood of his car. Max says "Where are Chloe and Warren?" "They went for a walk. Don't look so worried, Chloe doesn't like Warren like that. Sit up here on my hood. _He knows when I'm nervous. Shit I better play this cool. "_ So what's gettin you so revved up?" "This all just seems so surreal, the shit that happened in the past months. What made you save us, why didn't you run or get the cops like anyone else?" "That ain't who I am. Cops take too long, this hipster fucker could have buried you both. I also knew Chloe didn't have much time. I can't take all the credit, if Warren hadn't grabbed up the first aid supplies Chloe would be dead and only God know Jeferson would have done to you." "I saw you talking to Victoria at prom, what..." "She wanted to thank me for warning her about Jefferson. Nobody was suspicious of him?' Max looks down at her feet and says "He was a famous photographer..." That don't mean shit. The famous are some of the wiredest people you ever meet." Max glares at Carlos and says "A lot of people admired his work. He had a very distinict sty7le." :Yeah, of snapping pictures of people in moments of desperation and without any power or control. Look, I ain't blamin' you for what happened I just don't understand why no one was suspicious of this fuck." "There was one person. but he was on everyone's case. However: David has taken a liking to you." "Outcasts stick together. It's that 'hood mentality' we got to band together to kick the ass of those who hate us." "How does that apply to David?' "David was in a war that people don't agree with. He comes home suffering with P.T.S.D. they see him as a number and not as a person who is another casualty of war." "How do you know so much about this?" "Life on the streets of L.A. is war. If you Latino, black or poor, living where I lived, you're just art work for a political campaign. Cops don't come, you take the law into your own hands. You get in where you fit in." "Shit, I'm sorry Carlos." "Don't be, thats the way of the world. Some of us escape from the life. Black hell, as fucked as it was has changed me. I will always be an outsider, but that doesn't give anyone the right to walk over me. I'm the only one who can stop me. Keep that in mind" Max turns to her right to see Chloe walk up to the car. Chloe says "Morning sleepy ass, so you trying to steal my man?" Max says "Hey, you're the one who went on a morning hike with Warren. Where is he by the way?" Chloe turns and looks over her shoulder and says "He'll be here in a few. He needs to work out some other muscles along with his brain." Warren walks up panting. "You... are.. such a jerk." Carlos hops off the hood of his car, walks behind Chloe and scoops her up. "Chloe, keep in mind there people who aren't as built as me."

Later in the afternoon Carlos pushes a tape into his cassette player. Sparkle Horse "Piano Fire" plays over the speakers. Chloe looks over at Carlos. "How?" "What?" Carlos asks. How did you know this was my favorite song?' "you have the lyrics written down , you have the cd in your truck and David said he was sick of hearing this punk shit."

They arrive in Carlos' old neighborhood, the car stops in front of a house with a blue 73' Cadillac lowrider. A Mexican man walks out of the house. Carlos rolls down his window and says "Hola Henrique." The man say "What's up vato. Yo I need to hit the bodega before we hit the spot in Santa Monica." "I'll roll wit chu mang." Henrique gets in the Cadillac and carlos follows him. The cars pull into a parking lot in front of thestore. Carlos an Chloe get out of the Reagle. As Chloe goes to shut the door, Max tries to get out and says "If I could stretch my legs?" "My bad. Warren sits there looking at his phone. Chloe and Carlos follow Henrique into the store. Max walks to the front of the store, pulls out her Camera out and takes a picture of the street with the cars in the fore ground. She tucks the photo and camera in her bag as three black men wearing baggy blue t-shirts and bandannas walk up to her. One of them says "Hey pretty lady, I ain't seen no one like you around here ." Warren walks up to the group of men and says "Hey, Leave my girlfriend alone." The one man the left pushes Warren down. "Get the fuck on outta here white boy." _Oh shit, I'm going to get hurt and Warren is going to get made an example of._ Carlos runs out of the store and says "Fuck yo three doin'" as he punches the one who has Max's wrist. The man lets go as he falls to the ground. Henreque walks out of the store and puts down the case of beer and lose bottles. "Oh and you want to fuck with any Méxicans around ere'!" He pulls up his shirt to show a golden Ragging Bull. "It's loaded too." The men run as the other one gets to his feet. Henrique pulls out the gun and cocks it. "Don't push me motherfucker." The black man runs away. Carlos walks up to Max. "You ok?" Max says "Yeah, is this what you ment by street justice?" "Yeah." Henrique walks up to Warren and picks him up. "What happened blanco?" "He pushed me down and I couldn't get up." "You should have knocked his legs out from him under him. You weren't raised to fight were you?" _Holy shit these guys know how to take care of each other._ "You ok Max?" "Yeah, I was lost in thought." "It's a whole nother world here." Chloe walks up to Carlos and says "Holy shit,these are the people you hang around. Damn." Henrique walks up to her and says don't act like ya'll never seena gun." Carlos says "Chloe, why don't you tell him." Chloe says "I took my step-dad's forty-four."

At Henerique's house in Santa Monica, Max gets out of the car and stares at the house. _how does a guy buy a house like this? He has beach front property._ Max enters the house and looks at Henrique who is loading liquor into the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of corona extra and extends his hand out to Max and says "You wanta beer?" "No." she says. "Oh so you a hard liquor chick just like the pela azule chica." "No, I don't drink. I'm only eighteen." "Shit, in my hood that's an extremely late start . Hey Carlos when you start drinking?" "I didn't." He replies "and don't try to influence Max, . Her parents would probably shit a brick." "She had a few wine sips when we were thirteen." "El vino, that's weak shit." Henrique hands Warren the bottle and says "Drink up white boy, it'll cure what ales ya." Warren pops the cap off on a marble counter top. "Hey, that's fucking marble. Don't do that again." Henrique hands Carlos a bottle and an opener. Carlos hands them to Chloe who pops the cap off and chugs while Henrique grabs two more bottles and tries to grab the opener from Chloe. "Damn, Blanca, can drink." "She can hold it to." Carlos says as he takes an open bottle from Henrique. They all waqlk out to the balcony to take a look at the beach. "Little to late for that now." Warren says. "Yeah, what else is there to do for fun around here?" Chloe asks. "There is a hoppin' meet and car show later tonight. I'm entering the blue dream in the dance off." "What is a hoppin' meet?" Max asks." "Then we are deffinatly going tonight." Carlos says.

 **Author's not** e **Hope you guys like it. Don't know what a hoppin' meet is, stay tuned. Want to see a fish out of water, what about three? you'll see in the next chapter.**


	8. The Low low Meet

The Low Low Meet.

At the parking lot of a chruch Carlos parks his car next to a '57 Chevy bel air. Warren stands in awe in front of the bel air with a detailed woman mural airbrushed on the hood. A light skined mexican man walks ove to warren and says "Chu wanna get in?" "you trust me?" Warren asks. "I ask chu wanna get in, not you wanna cruise." Henrique walks over daps the Latino and says "Whets up Orlando?" Henrique looks at Warren. Orlando says" White boy wit chu?" "Yeah?" Orlando says "Tell him to hop in." Warren gets in the car "I don't know, juanita might be to mush for him." Warren gets out of the car. Orlando walks away and Henrique says " Chill out white boy. we all familya here. No one think you gone steal they car." "So you guys all know eachother here?" "Yeah mang. We all hang out show our cars, eat, bounce our cars to the funk, gfunk. We just chill. Don't you white folks do shit like that?" "Honestly, no." "So, what you think of Carlos?" "He's a good guy." "SO wwhat's this I hear about him blastin' a teacher?" _How the fuck does he know about that. What to say oh what to say._ "The teacher was a pervert, He kidnapped my Max and was takein pictures of her hands bound up." "I bet you wanted to shit that pig right away." "I was a spotter." "Oh, so you was a bitch mang." "No" Carlos walks over with Max and Chloe. Henrique looks at Carlos and says "Yo mang Blanco here a bitch, he didn't dump on that fuck." "No mang., look, he got a future he don't need that on his hands." "Is that why you told me to stay?" Yeah man. You got nothing to prove to this fool. And stop grillin' him. " Henrique says "That's Carlos the defender." Henrique walks back over to the Cadillac. "so you get something to eat?" Carlos asks Warren. "Nah." Warren says defensively. "That was quick. Ladies, if you'll excuse us." Carlos puts his arm around warren and takes him over to a picnic table where there is a large plate with hotdogs, one with burgers, one with tacos and one wit tamales. A Latina looks at Warren and says "He kinda cute, who'd you bring me?" Warren looks the woman up and down. "His name is warren and he taken Sofia." Sofia says "He act like he never seen a chloa in a crop top." "What's a chla." Sofia laughs. "Where the fuck you from whit boy?" Warren says "Oragan." "So what'll you have Warren?" "I'll have a burger." Sofia hands warren a plate with a hamburger on it. "Thanks" "you welcome." Sofia says. Carlos and Warren walk away and Carlos says "She into you mang." _I never had girl like me without any persuasion. This feels so good._

Later that day there is music playing and the cars with hydrilics move to the center of the parking lot. Henrique gets in his Cadillac and pulls up facing a Lincoln mark IV. A man brings over a big portable stereo playing One way "Cutie Pie." The cars start boumceing to the beat of the music. Warren stands there dazed in amasement of the car hopping. A chlo walks up next to him and yells " Bounce that shit." Another man says "That's how we do, scraping paint. no frontin'. None of that rice burner shit" The song stops, The man with the stereo hands Henrique a stack of twenties. Tina Mare "Square biz" comes on over the stereo and Max starts dancing. Warren walks over to where Max is. Another guy says "jeah, break it down mamacita!" Warren balls his fists while Carlos walks over, grabs Warren by the shoulders and says "Chill mang, he ain't going to steal your girl man. He even touch her the other homies will jump his ass. We don't play mang." The song stops and the crowd that had formed around Max starts to desipate. Carlos and Warren walk toward Max. Carlos says "I know it's no beach but how'd you like it?" Max says "Never have I seen so much color in one place." "We take pride in our cars. They are probably the only one we going to have so why not make it our own." A purple '37 Chevy pulls up to the church and a man wearing a black fedora with a feather in it, tank top baggy black chino pants with gold chains in them and shiny dress shoes gets out of the car and walks up to the group. He looks at Carlos and says "Glad to se lil' vato." He looks at Chloe who has he hand in Carlos' and says "Who is this?" "This is Chloe general." "Ella su novia?" "Si, general." "How'd you get here?" "I bought a Buick when I was up north."

Back at the house, It is dark outside and Warren is standing on the deck looking out at the beach. Carlos walks out and says "What are you doing out here?" "Couldn't sleep man. I have to ask you. Who was the guy at the car show, the one you called General?" "He helped me out back in the day." "Like a father?" "You could say that. If I needed something I would go to him." Why did he have a tattoo that said'OG'?" "He's an old school original gangster. How do you think he knew all about me and the barrio? He was big in our hood and made sure we were all taken care of." "So, what did he do, crime wise?" "Warren, I can't honstley tell you. He never hurt my family or my homies. He may have done some illegal shit, but when he's helping you and your family, you don't question that mang."

The next morning Warren wakes up to see Max Sitting at a desk. Warren gets up and walks over to Max and looks over her shoulder to see the pictures she took yesterday at the car meet. Max spins around in her chair and says "Good morning Warren." "Morning Max." "So what did you and Carlos talk about last night?" "Nothing." Max gets up from the chair and pushes Warren down into the bed and says "You were out there a long time for it to be about nothing." "We were talking about the beach." Chloe walks in and says "You're a teri...Oh shit, I'll ..." as she walks in and then walks backward out of the room shutting the door behind her. Warren gets up from the bed and starts to straighten up his clothes as he walks ovr to his suit case. He pulls out his wardrobe for the day as Max says "Will you ever tell me what you and Carlos were talking about?" "We were talking about his friend at the meet up yesterday." Warren gets changed in to his day chlothes and walks out of his room as he finds Max and Chloe at the Breakfast table. He walks into the Kitchen as Chloe looks up and says "So you and My man had a conversation last night?" "We did." Warren says as he stands tall feet planted firmly on the ground. "What about ?" "Just one of his friends." Carlos walks in with plastic grocery bags and says "Good morning everyone." "Where were you?" Chloe asks. "I was out gettin breakfast for us." Chloe turns and looks at Warren. Carlos puts the bags on the counter and walks over Chloe. He takes her chin in his hand turns her head, kisses her and says "Don't look at him like that. He didn't know." Carlos gets up from the table and gets the food then sets it out on the tabel. He looks at Warren and say "Sit down fool, What happened while I was out?" "We wer wondering what you guys were talking about?" Max says. "The General, why?" Carlos says/ "How do you know him?" Chloe says. "He helped me out afeter I moved in with my Grandparents. He want me to bring you by his house later." Chloe says "What... why?" "He wants us to eat and check on us, make sure we aren't haveing any problems that he can solve." "Like dad?" Chloe asks "You could say that."


	9. A Day at the Beach

A Day at the beach.  
Carlos wakes up and walks out to his car. He gets in and turns on the radio. The DJ says "Today's weather, it's a hot one out there. 89 degrees, sunny. Perfect day to skip school or work and head out to the beach." Carlos turns the car off, after locking it walks back into the house. Chloe stands on the balcony outside smoking a cigarette when Carlos walks out of the house. "What's got you so stressed?" He says. "How do you know I'm stressed?" Carlos points at the cigarette, Chloe looks at it and says "Right. It's your friend." "Who, Enrique, he ain't..." "No, General." "Relax, he ain't that judgmental. He a vetarano so he seen it all." "But don't you think he'd rather see you with a chola?" "All he wants to see is me go on from the barrio. He doesn't care who I date, as long as they don't get me into shit with the law. Look, you want to hit the beach? It's the perfect day for it." "Yeah, why don't we make it just you and me though." "Yeah, no problem. What about Warren and Max?" Chloe grabs a little rice of paper from under the phone and the pen sitting next to it. She scribbles down a note and heads back to the bed room. Calls throws on a tank top and a pair of beige chino pants. Chloe walks out of the bedroom and says "Aren't you going to go get changed?" Carlos says "I am." "Well then what are waiting for." Carlos grabs a cooler and heads out the door.

At the beach Chloe grabs the beach bag as Carlos grabs the cooler. They walk onto the beach . Chloe says "This is a good spot. Carlos puts the cooler down as Chloe grabs the blanket and spreads it down on the sand. Chloe slips off chucks, then her skirt and fin lay her top to reveal a blue bikini. "So you see mine, now let's see yours." Chloe says playfully. "You're looking at it." Chloe walks over to Carlos and says "You dragged me..." Carlos picks Chloe up and throws her over his shoulder. He walks her down to the beach and throws her into the water. Chloe resurfaces and says "You..." Chloe pulls Carlos into the water. "This is how I dress for the beach." Carlos says. After being at the beach for a few hours, they return to the car. "How about I take you some where nice to eat, would you like that?" "You're damn right I would."Chloe says. "You need to treat me right." Carlos looks over at Chloe as she can't contain her laughter. "Will I need to dress up?" "Not unless you want to."  
Later at night Carlos pulls the Regale into the parking lot of Vito restaurant. "Don't feel uncomfortable. I hope you like Italian. " Carlos says. They get out and walk into the dimly lit restaurant. They are seated. Later two plates of pasta come to their table. "So how is it?" "It's good."Chloe replies "But why did you bring me here?" "I just wanted to take you some where nice. We've gone through a lot and well, I thought you could use a treat." "So about your friend..." "Let me guess the OG?" "Let me finish, do you really love me... I know that seems stupid and you... Oh you probably think..." Carlos slides next to Chloe and holds her. "Calm down, I love you. You need to put this out of your mind. How do you think I felt when I met Joyce and David. No offense, but you know how David is." Chloe says "But we're smooth as hell. You pretty much told him to go fuck himself. You stood up to him. He told us at the table..." "And Chloe..." She looks into Carlos' and says "Yes?" "My people aren't like that. They'll accept you. They were like my parents. Him and Sonya." "Shit Carlos, I didn't know." The waiter walks by and asks "Anything else?" Chloe looks at Carlos. "Check please." Carlos says. The waiter walks by. "So what do you mean by that?" "they made sure I had clothes and picked up what ever mis aboulos had missed."


	10. The General

The General.

Chloe walks into a living room and sits on a couch. An older Latin man sits next to her and says "So you think you can come hear and dis me. Fuck you." The man pulls out a hand gun and points it at her. Chloe wakes up in a panic. Carlos sits up and turns a lamp on. "You need to relax." C's low says with his hands on Chloe's as he gently pushes her down on the bed. "I'm just a little nervous." "Why, he's not that bad. He won't judge you. He wants to meet you. Now get some sleep." Chloe shuts her eyes

At eight o'clock. Chloe gets up from bed and gets dressed. She walks out to the kitchen where Max and Warren are sitting eating cereal and Henrique stands with his back to them as he prepares his coffee. Max and Warren look up and drop their spoons at the same time with their mouths open. Henrique turns around. He looks at Chloe and says "Good morning. You look muy Bonita." "Can you say that in English please." Warren says "He said you look very pretty. I agree." "Thank you both." Chloe says as she walks over and sits next to Max. "Hey Henrique I hope you don't mind I borrowed the heels and dress. I figured you weren't using them." "Those aren't mine..." Carlos walks in the door. He walks into the kitchen and says "Hi everyone." He walks over to Chloe and kisses her. "You ready Warren?" Henrique says. Warren stands up and says "Yeah." As he walks over to the sink and washes out his bowl. He puts it into the dishwasher. Henrique and Warren walk into the hallway. "We're going out for a little bit. I'll be back to pick you up. I'll leave you my car." Carlos pulls his car key out of his pocket and places it on the table. "In case you want it." Warren walks out with the other two men. Chloe look at Max. "So how've you been Max? I feel like we have t talked in a while." "What happened Chloe? You're not you." "What do you mean?" "The clothes, the shoes, and the make up." "I wear makeup on special occasions. The dress and heels are not my choice and I won't wear this all the time. I know you think I'm changing. I'm not, you don't need to worry. Carlos likes me the way I am." Max sits there silently. "What is it? Just say it." "Is it bad that I like these people more than the residents of Arcadia Bay?" "No, I like these people better than the Arcadia Bay asses." "Do you see yourself moving here after Bay College?" "It depends on the job offers. I can only stay where I can afford." "So what about Carlos?" "What do you mean?" "Where's he going to live?" "With me. I thought you knew that." Chloe grabs the car key and says "Hey, why don't we go for a ride in Carlos' car, you not going any where, just…" "Slight site seeing. I know what you mean."

In Carlos car the girls drive up the coast and pull off into a parking spot. Chloe turns the key. Max gets out of the car and and starts fishing through her camera bag and grabs her camera. She lines her shot of the coast up and snaps the photo. It comes out of the camera. She grabs the photo and shakes it. "Breath taking isn't it?" Chloe asks. "It's a photo wonder land." Max says. They get back in the car and drive a little further. "I got one you'll love." The car pulls into Beverly Hills and stops in front of the Hollywood sign. "The Hollywood sign. Chloe you must be out of your mind." "Nope, we're this close. You got to grab a photo of it." Chloe slides the chair back and the back of the chair down as Max lines the phot up and captures it. "You got it, because I don't think I can drive with the gangster lean." "I got it, put your seat back." Max says as Chloe adjusts her seat. They drive down a street and stop at a parking lot of a Burger King. Chloe turns the car off and looks at Max who returns her gaze and asks "what are we doing here?" "I need to grab something to drink and we could grab something to eat." The girls walk into the fast food restaurant and wait. They order, grab their food and sit down. A woman walks by Chloe and stares at her. _What does she want? "_ Yeah?" Chloe asks. "I love your hair." The woman says. "Thank you." Chloe says in reply. "Um, I feel funny asking you this..." "Just go on with it." "Do people stare at you?" "Some times, but not to much now. You are actually the first person in a while to ask." The girl walks away and Max smirks at Chloe. "What!?" "That's the first time you talked to some one in a while." "She was nice."

After finishing their meal the girls walk out side and try to get in Carlos's car but are stopped by three black Males. _Oh shit here we go again._ Chloe puts her fists up and prepares to fight, one of the men sees this and pulls out a Glock m22. Henrique's 73 blue Cadiliac squeals as it pulls into the parking lot. The three men get out of the car. Carlos pulls out a Ruger Sr40, Henrique pulls out his ragging bull and Warren gets out of the car with a Smith and Wesson SW500. He walks around the car with both hands firmly on the gun. He stands two feet away from the man with the Glock and says "Drop the fucking gun!" The man says "Oh, the white boy got straps." One one the other men says "Put it down before you do something you regret." He starts to walk over to Warren. Turns and pulls the hammer back on the revolver. The man control I yes to walk toward him. He pulls the trigger and shoots the man in the waist. He turns to the two remaining men and says "Unless you way to end up like your friend over here drop your fucking gun. Henrique and Carlos walk over next to Warren and have their guns drawn. "Three on two..." Henrique says "fucks it gone be?!" The man drops the gun and they both put their hands up and slowly walk away. Warren slowly lowers the gun as they start to fade out of his sight. Max out runs over to Warren as Carlos walks over to Chloe. "So what happened today?" Chloe asks. Carlos looks at Chloe and says "went shootin', took Warren along." "How'd you guys did us?" "We saw may car and you, Henrique pulled in. We told Warren to stay in the car, but he grabbed the gun and went to it." "So happens now?" "We go and celebrate." There are sirens in the distance. Carlos and Chloe hop in the Regeale while Max, Warren and Henrique get in the Cadillac and both cars speed off.

After driving the cars park on a side walk I front of house with four 64' impala in the drive way. The group walks into the house. There is a living room table with Budweiser and Corona case on it and six people in the house. "Yo, is that the white boy who shot them." "Yeah the hoods talking bout all of you."

After a few hours of hanging out in the party house, Carlos walks out to the back yard and says "H, me and Chloe got to dip." "Yeah, yo going to go see The general?" "Yeah, he invited us to dinner." Carlos walks through the house and to the front door where Chloe is standing. He walks toward the door holding his hand out. Chloe grabs his hand and follows him out. They get in the car. Carlos looks over at Chloe and says "So how'd you like the party?" "It was cool, better than a vortex club party." "Well those folks don't party it's just a show case of privilege." Carlos turns the car on and Oberhofer's "Sea of Dreams." plays over the radio. Carlos reaches up to change the radio and Chloe pushes his hand away saying "Can we leave this on? I really like this song." "Is everything ok? It seems like something else is eating at you." "It's... It's... Just... Do you ever get the feeling you're losing who you are, or who you were?" "Yeah. I know what it was for me and I know what it is for you." Carlos says. He puts the car in drive and says "It's the culture shock. You have this underlying need to change who you are because you want to fit in and it's hard to fight that feeling. Now you also have feelings of what is right and wrong. I did, and Jefferson got me to my boiling point where I just didn't give a shit about any result. You were a little scared when Warren used that big ass revolver..." "No I wasn't!" Carlos stops the car looks at her and says "Don't lie, I saw in your eyes." "So what about Warren? Is trying to blend in?" "Yeah, but he's also seen that we just don't give a fuck. We'll hang with him till he starts acting weird." "He's a nerd he'll start acting like that soon." "Hey you should be more appreciative of him. He helped save your life." "Shit, you're right." Carlos pulls up to a house with a beautiful garden and a 49 Chevy deluxe in the drive-way. Carlos turns the car off. Chloe and Carlos get out and walk up to the front porch where an old man is sitting in a rocking chair. "I knew you would never be late, you were always a promising Chico." The man gets out of the rocking chair and walks toward the front door. The three of them walk through the door where the kitchen is on the right of them. The General walks into the kitchen and up to a Latin woman who is standing in front of a stove. "Almost ready?" He asks. "Almost, just a few more minuets." She replies as Carlos and Chloe sit at the table in the dinning room. General walks in and sits at the table. He looks at Chloe and says "So heir did you two meet each other. Carlos looks over at Chloe. She stutters a bit but manages to say "I bumped into him at Blackwell Academy putting up posters for a missing friend and we kind of been around each other since. He's helped me out through a lot and never said no." "Oh yeah?" He replies. Sonya walks in with two plates and places them I front o Chloe and Carlos. Carlos tries to get up from the table. Sonya says "Sit sit sit." She returns with two more plat and places them at the remaining spots of the table. "So, I saw something on the way news, a while back, you saved a suicidal girl after she jumped off a roof." Sonya says looking at Carlos. "Yes, that did happen but I was just at the right place and at the right time." "Hey like it or not you're a hero, even my step father said that." "Her step father is head of security." "So what is this shit I hear about a perverted teacher?" General says "Did you have him and give him one for it?" Carlos looks at Chloe then at General and says "He was a photography teacher, I was in his class and he said some weird shit. Something along the lines of 'capturing us in a dark corner at a moment of desperation.' He was also facing all the girls in the class and me. So I ask the girl next to if what I heard was true and he called me out on it. So I repeat what he said. A few days latter there's this party I was told to check out. I leave, I'm sitting in a junkyard where Chloe had taken me earlier. I see her and Max Caulfield, the girl who was sitting next to me in that class, come walking up. Then I see Max fall she yelled for Chloe, the teacher had shot Chloe and stood over max and carried her away..." "Why didn't you do anything?" The General asks. "I didn't have a fusca. I waited for him to leave. Took Chloe and her gun called a friend and we patched her up. She knew where the teacher was heading and held a student a gun point, broke in and shot him twice with a shot gun that I had found in the trunk of a car in the abandoned house." "Damn carnal you made me proud. Standing up like a man for those of your own."

 **AUTHORS NOTE;** Sometimes the wrong thing is the right. Hope you guys like this chapter. This had some action, some moral. I hope you didn't think this was corny or preachy.


	11. Some Things Never Change

We're not in Arcadia anymore."  
"Somethings never change."

In Carlos' car, Chloe looks over at Carlos. "So not as nervous now are you?" Carlos says. Chloe says "Yeah, so you've known them long, why is you say that thing back there?" "What thing?" "Familia es familia, amigos son familia." Chloe says. "I said it because it true. You, Joyce, David, Max Warren..." "We're all family to you?" "Yeah. I have such a small one that i need to count you guys as one." A police car pulls behind Carlos and follows him for a little while. He pulls into a parking lot of a liquor store and connivence store. The police car pulls up next to him. The officer turns the car off and gets out. He takes s on the window with a flash light. Carlos rolls the window down. The officer says "So is this su carro?" "Sí." "She's nice. So where'd you buy it?" "When I was shipped off to school, I had some money and saw it for sale a few blocks away, for sale sticker in the window. When'd you join the force?" "When you were shipped out. I was told it was my only option. Boys in blue or join the vatos in orange." Carlos looks at Chloe and says "Chloe, this is Ramone. Ramone this is Chole." "Hello. You're probably wondering how I know Carlos. He and I were homies. That was way back."

A few hours later Chloe and Carlos walk into the house. Henrique sits at the table and sees them walk in. "Yo, you won't believe who I just ran into." Carlos says. "Who?" "Ramone, he's a cop now." "I was wonder what happened to him after Peco set him up." "What, where he at? I'm a cap his ass." "He's been hiding." I got a hot spot that he frequents." "Let's go deal with his ass." Carlos goes to the garage and gets in the cadilliac. Henrique gets in the driver seat and turns the car on. Chloe walks into the garage. Henrique rolls the window down and says "Hop in." Chloe gets the n the car. The garage door opens up and they back out.  
At a club in west Hollywood the group walks in. "He hangs in the VIP section of this club. He comes down to dance every so often." Henrique says. "We'll wait for him to come down."

A few hours go by and a bouncer walks up Chloe and says "A gust of hours would like to invite you to our VIP lounge." The men wave for her to go. Fifteen minutes go by and Chloe and Peco walk down. They get on the dance flour. The two guys watch her and Peco. After the dance all four of them and walk out. Chloe walks to the side and Carlos sucker punches Peco. "Why the fuck would you do that!?" "Why would you set your boy up?" Carlos, Chloe , and Henrique run to the car.  
Back at Henrique's house. The group walks in. "I'm going to bed." Chloe says as she walks away. Henrique says "Damn man, you are the same. Art school didn't change you!" "Some things never change. I'm a cholo to da core." "His blood shootin the flour." "Soon as we walked out the door." "Fist to face, no time to waste." Henrique grabs the door to the fridge and grabs a bottle of José Caurvo and two shot glasses. He pours two drinks. "That's what happens when you set one of your boys up." Carlos says. "He had to know this was coming." "I never liked that fuck any way." Carlos says. "Yeah, you should of seen General's face when he found up about that set up." "What went down?" "Peco set him up by giving him weed to sell, well the customer was a cop that Peco was working with." "That's fucked." "Maybe we're the fucked ones?" Carlos cocks his head. "He got to live out of the joint for so long and party." "Look man, I didn't put two shots in a perverted photography teacher and punch through that bitch ass just so you can think about working for the pigs. What in the fucks going through your head?" "Nothing man, but he had it good for so long." "Yeah but it always comes to get you." "But we're getting older man, you got college and Chloe, you're not living for you. You're living for her." Henrique says. "You got a point there. Trouble follows me though." Max walks out and sees the men talking. Carlos sees Max and says "Hey, what are you doing up?" "Hard nite and I couldn't sleep." "What about Warren?" Henrique says. "He's out like a light and why bother waking him up." Henrique says "I don't know how you kids keep such late hours, I'll see ya in the morning. Remember what I said." Henrique says looking at Carlos before walking off into a bedroom. Max looks at Carlos. "Why don't you and I go for a ride?" Carlos and Max get up from the kitchen table and walk out to his car. They ride up the Pacific coast highway. Carlos says "H was talking about a guy who set an old friend up and how that guy lived on easy street because he was feeding the police information. I told him he was going soft, he then brought Chloe into it. Saying that I'm not just living for me, but I'm living for her." "Carlos, and this is just my opinion, but your friend is right. You are living for Chloe, but your aren't going soft. You never will. I'll give an example and this keeps me up at night. I was drugged saw my best friend get shot, then while be carried away by a perverted photography teacher I see you. I wake up after a few bouts of Jefferson's 'sessions' who comes wielding a shotgun with my friend whom is presumed by the last two people who saw her, you. You used the gun on him and now he can't hurt anyone. For my and Chloe's sake never change who you are." Max says. Carlos stops the car at the side of the road and they both get out. "Max, you're going to love it here." They both stand looking over the cliff. "It's so picturesque here." Max pulls her phone out and snaps a few photos. Carlos walks to the trunk of his car and opens it. "What are you doing?" Max asks he pulls out a little box from the trunk and walks toward Max. "This is from Warren. He saw it and said 'This has Max all over it.'" He hands max the brown cardboard box. She stands there looking at the box that was just placed in her hand. After standing there for what felt like an eternity to Carlos, he speaks up by saying "Just open, I know it's nothing bad." Max opens the box to find a smaller box. "What is this, a sick game of nesting boxes?" "Just open it. It's the last one, I swear." Max gives into his request by oppening the box and finds a Sony digital camera and a charger. "Turn it on." Carlos says. She turns the camera on and lines Carlos and his car in frame with the cliffs at his back. Max looks at the picture that she had just taken. "How..?" "We take care of our own Max and you and Warren are friends of mine so when H found out you were using flim he and warren wanted to save that expense on you. H knows a guy who owns a pawn shop and the owner owed him a favor." "Carlos, this is..." "Say no more Max. Say no more." "Can I ask you something importatnt?" "Shoot." "Why did you save us, Chloe, Me and Kate?" Carlos takes a deep breath and says "Kate was a matter of right place..." "No Carlos, tell the truth. I saw you rush in. Now why?" "Okay, with that, I rushed in because it was the right thing to do and nobody else would." "Why didn't you freeze up like everyone else?" "Max." Carlos says as he squeezes her arm gently. "there was bad shit in my life since I was young. I learned that you got to react cause no one else will." "What made you save Chloe?" "I love her." "Me?" "You're her beest friend." "But wern't you worried about Jefferson shooting you?" "I had a stolen shotgun. Jefferson isn't the first person with a gun that I stood toe to toe with. I grew up on the streets with junkies, dealers, gangin' homies and the police. Guns aint nothing new." "I know this is cheesy but II had never met anyone like you. The stories are sad and painful." Carlos Rubs the back of his hand across Max's face and says " That was the only life I've ever known. we never know that the grass is greener on the golf course if we haven't seen one." "But you must have known that other people had it better than you." "You can't live if your main focus is the survival from day to day. Yeah I had it bad but I had to keep moving and everyone around me had it just the same." Max yawns and stretches. Carlos walks over to the passenger side door and opems it for Max. "I think I better get you home. Max gets in and Carlos shuts the door for her. He gets in on thed driver sid and turns the car on. "Night Call" by KavinSky plays as he drives back to the house. The car parks in the drive way and Carlos looks in the passenger side direction and sees that Max is asleep. He gets out and carries Max inside the house and into the bedroom. He tucks her into Bed and kisses her Fore head. He walks into the bedroom and sees Chloe laying on the bed asleep. He walks over and gets into the bed.

The next morning Carlos wakes up to Chloe and Max Laughing in the kitchen. Carlos wwalks out to the Kitchen and sits at the table while Chloe and Max stare at him. "So Max here tells me about your night last night. So you'd make good father material." "What do you mean?" "You tucked me into bed and Kissed my forehead, if you had read me a story, you have done the same things my parents did till I was eight years old." Max says with a smile on her face. Carlos says "Well, you were having a rough night..." Chloe interjects by saying "Hey, you don't have to explain yourself. I thought it was cute and a nice thing to do."

 **Author's Note;** So, I know that was a little mushy. I"M getting to the point in my life where I start to realize that people are valuable. This is the kind of thing I would do if put in this position. Before you ask for more explanation, Carlos loves Max in a way that isn't physical, but he wants her to be happy and never wants to see harm happen to her. He would do anything to see her happy and the love he has for Chloe is similar but he has physical attraction to her. I know that may be a little confusing. I w


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving California part 1

It's dark Carlos and Henrique are drinking beers sitting out on the back patio looking at the beach. "So what was it mang?" Henrique asks. "H, I love her and it's pretty damn plain to see. So I got her this." Carlos reaches in his pocket and pulls out a jewelry box. He opens it and Henrique says "Holy shit!" "Not so loud fool, you'll wake her up." "You got her daddy's permission, right?" "Yeah, shit what makes you think I wouldn't. Dude probably have my ass if I didn't." "You sure you want to go through wit dis mang?" "I never been more sure of anything mang." Carlos says in reply. "¿Sú abuelos know?" "No, mang, they don't know I'm here or dating a white chick. They even know I'm dating?" "I ain't said nothing. Paula still hangs around the vario." "How she doing?" "Don't know. Don't speak to her, especially after she did you like that." "Like what?" "She dumped you soon as you went to that white boy school. ¡Las chicas hablas! Y Ella couldn't keep her mouth shut !" A look of shock comes over Carlos' face. "That ain't all esé. That one gangbanger, black dude you fucked up. That's who she dating." Carlos jumps up from where he's sitting and runs to the front of the house with Henrique following him. "Chill Vato!" "No mang, I got to tell her." Carlos gets to the driver side of his car and sticks the key in the lock. He unlocks the door and Henrique holds the door and says "Carlos, Chou can't do this mang." "I care for her mang. I need to tell her. Now, you can respect that or step back." Warren pulls into the driveway on a mountain bike. Carlos shuts the door and starts the car. "You'll get yourself killed." Henrique says. Warren puts the bike by the side of the house. He walks over to the passenger side of the car, reached through the open window and opens the door. Warren gets in the car and says "Here" As he places a colt 1911 on Carlos's center console. "I bought that and a Beretta. We're straight." Henrique stands back from the car. Henrique throws the car in reverse. The car goes in the direction of the old neighborhood. At a stoplight the men sit. Carlos says "We heading to my ex's house. Remember that guy who man handled Max, he's dating my ex." Warren says" "I'm going to cap his ass." Carlos pulls the car foreword. "Warren." Carlos says. "We just here to tell her." Carlos drives the car down a narrow street with cars parked in front of houses with cars parked on either side of the street. Carlos parks the car outside of the house. The get out of the car and walk up to the porch of the house where they see the front door open. Carlos turns around and faces Warren and says "Keep your hand on your gun." The two men walk into the house to find a beat up woman sitting at the kitchen table. She sits there and looks over at Carlos. "What are you doing here?" The woman says. "Paula, I heard that you were dating someone new. Did he get beat up a little while ago and then have a stomach wound?" "Yeah, how'd..." "Look, it ain't important. You need to leave his ass. He man handled a friend of mine's girlfriend." "He beat me to, but he said he never do it... Why do you care." "It's the right thing to do. You need to leave him." "Is that so?" The black says while cocking a handgun that is point at Carlos. Warren creeps behind the black man, pulls out the Barretta and slams the butt of his pistol into the back of the black man's head. The black man falls to the ground. Carlos turns around and says "Holy shit, you did it mang!" Chloe walks into the house. "How'd you get here?" Carlos asks. "H, what happened here, who is this?" She asks walking closer to Paula. Pointing a finger at Paula she asks "Who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Leaving LA part2  
With Chloe pointing her finger at a woman sitting in a chair she asks "who is she?" "Chloe, Paula, Paula, Chloe. Now that the inerductions are done there's the matter of..." "Tyrese." "Well, he's barely breathing." Carlos rubs his forehead with his palm. "You said Henrique brought you." "Yeah." Chloe says. "Look, take my car and go to H's place. Take Warren with you." Carlos hands Chloe the keys to his car. "Come along Warren." Chloe says as she walks out of the house.  
As she walks out of the house. Henrique says "What the hell happened?" "There's a comatose black man laying on the floor..." "Awe shit. Time to help him out." Henrique turns the car off and runs up to the house. Chloe and Warren go to the regale and get in. She turns the car on and starts to head out of the neighborhood she says "What was he doing in there? H told me about the guy she was dating was the guy who man handled Max but why?" "Chloe, Carlos is that type of guy. He takes care of people. He needed to be there, let her know." Warren says. "I wish he cared less." "You don't mean that." "I know, it's just hard. I know you care about Max, but it seems as if you are over bearing at times." "You still have feelings for her?" "Fucks that suppose to mean?" Warren says "I'm not blind. I see the way you two look at each other. I know you were dating Rachel Amber before..." "The shit hit the fan. Yeah, I do still have feelings for her. That happens when you love someone. Is this your first relationship?" "No..." "Don't lie Warren. I ain't gonna say shit." "Ok, it is. You know I usually keep myself to myself." "How'd you meet Carlos?" She asks as she turns the wheel and the jewelry box hits the side wall of the door flap. "What was that?" "I didn't hear anything. I met him on his first day, they paired me with him." The car pulls into the driveway of the house that Henrique owns. Chloe gets out of the car as Warren opens the driver side door. Chloe gets out of the car and watches Warren. "What?" He says "Your acting so fucking strange. Why'd you get my door?" "It was the right thing to do." Chloe steps away from the door and proceeds into the house. She sees Max sitting on the couch looking at her phone. Chloe jumps over the couch landing in it and says "What are you up to?" "Looking at old selfies. So where are the guys?" "Taking care of some things." Still looking at her phone Max says "What do you mean by that?" "You honestly don't want to know." Chloe says in reply. Max slips her phone into her pocket and says "What the fuck is going on. Tell me!" Warren walks in and tries to walk into the guest room he is staying in with Max, but is stopped when she says "Where we're both of you . I'm not stopping till you tell me what the hell is going on." "Carlos and H will be here shortly, I'm beat. I'll see ya in the mornin'." Warren says. He slowly walks into the room. Chloe feeling her pockets gets up from the couch and walks toward the sliding glad doors and is stopped by Max who looks up at the taller girl. "Max, I really need a smoke. You're welcome to join me or at least get out of my way." Max opens the door. As Chloe walks out of the house, Max follows her. They both sit down on a be have outside looking at the beach. Chloe lights up a cigarette as Max says "Give me one ." "Excuse me!?" Chloe says looking at max lighter in hand. "You heard me. C'mon Chloe give me a cig!" "Oh no, I ain't about to have momma and poppa C on my ass for getting you hooked on cancer sticks. What's going on in your head?" "I'm scared Chloe. I want things to go back to the way they were back home. This is getting out of hand Chloe. We're living in a movie but there's no Hollywood ending." "Slow down max, life isn't going to be like this for us. We'll go to college and everything will be different." Carlos and Henrique walk up.

Author's Note; So after a long break I'm back to writing. Hope this was worth the wait. 


	14. Leaving LA part3

Leaving LA part3

On the way back to Henrique's house Carlos enters the passenger side of the Cadilliac and shuts the door. Henrique looks at him and says. "A construction site. What a great idea." "Fuck off esé, I would of said the landfill, but I didn't want your caddy gettin' dirty." "Cheah, cause chu'd have to wash dis chu cheap bastard."

The car cruises down to the street where the house is. "So why da fuck chu go dare?" "I wanted to clear some shit up." The car pulls along side of the Buick Regale. Carlos gets out and opens the driver side door. He reaches in the door and returns empty handed. "Fuck!" "You gave your keys to white boy mang, he probably grabbed it." "What?" "Don't bullshit me mang, you got a ring and white boy took it fo safe keeping." Carlos shuts the door and follows Henrique to the back of the house to find Chloe and Max sitting at the Picnic table behind the house. "Hey Max." Carlos says as he sits next to Chloe and kisses her. "Hey babe." Max looks over at Carlos. "You okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I just miss Arcadia." "We'll be leaving soon. Did you like it here?" "It had its good times." Max says. Carlos gets up and says "I'll be back." He walks through the glass sliding door and into the bathroom. On the other side of the door, Warren knocks on the door and says "Carlos?" "Yeah." "I got that thing for you." Carlos washes his hands and opens the door. Warren hands Carlos the box and says "So when you doing this thing?" "Tonight. She suspicious at all?" "No man." "Thanks Warren. How bout you walk out, and I'll be out in a few minutes." Carlos take the box that Warren is holding. Warren walks out of the house and onto the sand of Henrique's back yard. Carlos walks back into the bathroom and splashes water on his face _Time to do it, it's do or die_. Carlos walks out of the bathroom, box in hand and walks through the open slider door. He looks at Chloe as he sits down on the picnic bench Henrique says "Eh behind you." As he presses a button on a remote. In blue and white Christmas lights on the house light up spelling out. Chloe, will you marry me. Carlos gets down on one knee and shows her the ring. "Yes. OH MY GOD YES!" Carlos puts the ring on her finger. He gets up and she pulls him into her for a kiss. She stops and says "Dose David know?" "Yeah, I asked his permission, your mom doesn't know..." "Well she'll be shocked shitless."Henrique returns with a bottle of champagne and four glasses. He shakes the bottle and pops the cork with a knife. He pours the liquor into the glasses Carlos looks over at Max who sits looking at the glass. "Go ahead, drink it. It won't fuck up." "Sorry I'm just really surprised." Max says in an apologetic tone. "Hell, I am to." Max takes a sip from the glass. "Not bad." Henrique says. "Yeah, always got to have a bottle on stock. Never know what's going to happen." "So I know you're home sick. I think we should pack up and head out tomorrow. Everyone okay with that?" "Sounds good." Max says looking at Carlos. Chloe pulls out her phone and takes a picture of her ring. She looks at Max and says "You friends with Chase face?" "What?" "You friends with Victoria Chase on face book, I want to tag you in this so she can feel shift. Carlos turns to her pushes her phone and says "Babe, enjoy the moment. She ain't worth it. "

Authors Note; So they are engaged. David gave his blessing and Joyce has no idea. What will she think when she hears the news. More to come in the next installment.


End file.
